Casi Perfecto
by sayna cullen
Summary: Bella es dura, fría y cínica. Edward es seguro de si mismo, desconfiado y mujeriego. Cuando conoce a Edward se enamora pero él le deja claro que no le corresponde y que se trata de una relación sin compromiso. ¿Podrá Bella soportar ver a Edward con otras mujeres sin poder reclamarlo? ¿Podrá enamorarle? ¿Lo conseguira? Peleas, amor y decepciones. Basado en Así me decias de Río Roma.
1. Chapter 1

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES MÍA**

**Esta prohibida su copia y/o distribución.**

_**"Prólogo"**_

* * *

><p>Siempre que se oía mi nombre la gente me definía como fría, hermosa, cínica, sarcástica, dura, sexy... Pero nunca <em>débil.<em>

Con el tiempo y ciertos sucesos me había convertido en alguien inaccesible emocionalmente.

Irónicamente un hombre fue el que me volvió débil y dependiente.

Le estaba dando la espalda pero sentí cuando se levantó lentamente de la cama y comenzó a vestirse. Siempre que hacía eso me enfadaba pero nunca le decía nada. Hoy era diferente.

Estaba enfadada conmigo misma porque ahora mismo sentía unas horribles ganas de llorar. Pero no podía llorar. Yo no lloraba.

Terminó de vestirse y recoger sus cosas, contuve la respiración esperando que se acercara a despedirse. Pero no lo hizo. Fue entonces, cuando cerró la puerta detrás de él sin siquiera mirarme, que por primera vez en años lloré.

Lloré por él, por mi, por mi hermano, mis padres, la empresa... por todo.

Y no pude parar de llorar.

* * *

><p><strong>Buenas, amores. Aquí estoy de nuevo con una nueva historia, espero que os guste mucho mucho. Y venga no seais malos, dejarme reviews para saber cuanto os a gustado y como siempre digo; ¡acepto sugerencias! Haber si alguien me da alguna. <strong>

**¡Besitos!**

**PD: Al que me sugiera algo le dedicaré el prócimo capítulo.**

**Sayna T.**


	2. Chapter 2

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES MIA**

**Registrada en Safe Creative.**

**Esta prohibida su copia y/o distribución.**

_**"CAPÍTULO 1"**_

* * *

><p><em>Solo tienes algo parecido al egoísmo,<em>

_tu maldito terror al compromiso._

_Ese estúpido miedo de estar bien conmigo._

-¿Cuántos días ha faltado? - le pregunté

-Una semana. - respondió débilmente Helena.

-Aja. – asentí - ¿Cuál era la razón?

-Mi... mi padre ha muerto y tenía que ayudar a mi madre con todo lo del funeral. - se apresuró a decir. Levanté una ceja.

-Siento lo de tu padre. Aún así aquí tenemos reglas – golpeé la mesa con el dedo índice. - No las has cumplido así que legalmente tengo derecho a despedirle. - abrió los ojos asustada y comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

-No. Por favor, señorita Swan entiéndame, mi padre se murió. - sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – y mi madre no podía hacerse cargo de todo.

-Si la entiendo, Callahand. - la corté – Ahora entiéndame usted a mi, una de la épocas más importantes del año y una empleada desaparece sin dar señales. Una semana después aparece de pronto como si nada.

-No volverá a ocurrir, se lo juro. - suplicó.

-Mira, hagas lo que hagas o digas lo que digas, no te vas a quedar. - dije fría – Tienes dos opciones – saqué unos papeles del cajón y los puse delante de ella – O renuncias o te despido. - le sonreí.

La chica empezó a llorar y suplicar pero a mi no se me movió ni una fibra. Incluso estaba siendo más amable que de costumbre así que Helena estaba de suerte.

-Callahand, tienes cinco segundos para decidir o decidiré yo. - al oír mis palabras contuvo sus sollozos dándose cuenta que no le iba a dar ninguna oportunidad.

Cogió los papeles y el bolígrafo y, después de revisarlos rápidamente, los firmó. Agarré los papeles y los guardé.

-Muy bien, eso es todo. Recoja sus cosas y váyase. - le dije. Cojí los documentos que me había traído Carmen para que los revisara.

Helena se retiró cerrando la puerta lentamente. Mi teléfono sonó, era Alice.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Hola a ti también, Isabella.

-Si si si, ¿Qué quieres? - repetí.

-Esta noche no podré salir. - dejé los papeles en la mesa concentrándome en Alice.

-¿Otra vez?

-Isabe...

-No Alice, esta es la cuarta vez en un mes. ¿Me puedes decir que narices pasa? - dije enfadada. Alice suspiró.

-Es Emmett. - fruncí el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa con Emmett?

-Últimamente discutimos por todo. Está... _insoportable._ - grunó - ¡Se pone celoso hasta de las platas! Es cierto que eh estado un poco irritable pero la convivencia se esta haciendo un infierno. Un día esta ausente al otro persistente. Yo lo amo, Isabella pero cada vez la situación es peor. Hoy hemos discutido fuertemente y... - suspiró – No puedo salir esta noche porque aún tenemos cosas que hablar. Lo siento mucho amiga.

-Descuida, Alice. Soluciona tus problemas con Emmett.

-No quiero dejarte sola esta noche. - dijo apesadumbrada. Bufé.

-No estaré sola y no soy una niña. Nos vemos.

-Ok. Adiós. - sorte la llamada y marqué otro número. Sonó un par de veces cuando por fin respondió.

-¿Si? - dijo con voz profunda.

-Hola – sonreí.

-Ah, Isabella. - dijo extrañado. Mi sonrisa se desvaneció. - ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien. ¿Y tú?

-Ammm bien. - dijo casualmente y se quedó en silencio.

-¿Ésta noche estas libre?

-Mmm... Creo que si. - dudó.

-¿Si o no? - pregunté directa.

-Si. ¿Dónde?

-En la tuya, en la mía no se puede.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos a las ocho.

-Muy bien.

-Ponte algo sexy – susurró seductoramente. Sonreí.

-Siempre.

Corté la llamada y continué trabajando. Al cabo de una hora decidí ir a la cafetería a por un café en lugar de mandar a Carmen. No era algo que hacía habitualmente. Al llegar las conversaciones bajaron de tono mientras algunos de mis empleados me observaban con diferentes expresiones, sin embargo la que predominaba era desagrado. No me era ajeno que no les caía bien y algunos incluso me odiaban pero me traía sin cuidado. La relación de amigos entre jefe-empleado no entraba en mi ecuación. Para mi era jefe y empleado. Punto.

Volví a mi oficina con mi café donde Carmen me recordó mi cita a la hora del almuerzo. Fruncí los labios.

_Comida familiar._

No tenía nada en contra de mis padres, en realidad nos llevábamos bien aunque no teníamos una relación estrecha. El problema era la fecha de hoy: _25 de Agosto, el cumpleaños de mi hermano Tony._

Suspiré y me negué a pensar en él, no ahora. Continué con mi trabajp. Yo dirigía una importante empresa de moda que recientemente se había convertido en una multinacional dao que abarcaba varios campos: revistas, modelos, desfiles, tiendas... Y todo gracias a mí, sonreí socarrona.

La hora del almuerzo llegó y después de coger mis cosas bajé al garaje. Había quedado con mis padres en Sardi's,** (N/A: es un restaurante real de comida continental situado en Times Square) **donde siempre realizábamos las reuniones importantes.

Al llegar aparqué en el parking del restaurante y entré dirigiéndome directamente a uno de los reservados. Allí se encontraban mis padres y mi hermana Kate.

-Buenos días. - saludé. Le dí dos besos a mis padres y saludé a mi hermana con un abrazo. - ¿Cómo estáis?

-Bien. - contestó mamá - ¿Y tú?

-Perfecta – les mostré una amplia sonrisa, en el fondo sabía que era falsa.

-La empresa, ¿todo bien?

-Como siempre, papá. - asintió.

Me senté y conversamos mientras pedíamos. Estaba hablando con Kate cuando me percaté de algo.

-¿Dónde está Derek? - le pregunté.

-Ah, tenía trabajo. - respondió simplemente encogiéndose de hombros. Papá gruñó.

-Hoy es un día importante.

-Lo sabe, papá, pero hay gente que necesita trabajar para vivir. No todos puedes trabajar por nosotros. - comentó sin mirarlo siquiera refiriéndose a que mis padres vivían de mi y la herencia de los Swan.

-Katherine... - empezó.

-Papá, tenía trabajo. Ya está. - le corté, no me apetecía oír otra de sus peleas.

-Bueno. - carraspeó mamá – Que bueno es una reunión familiar de vez en cuando, ¿no? - rió sin ganas hasta que el camarero nos trajo nuestros pedidos y empezamos a comer en un tenso silencio.

Kate era mi hermana pequeña, ella tenía 21 años. Era una réplica casi exacta de mi madre; los ojos azules, las facciones, el cabello liso castaño rojizo, alta y delgada. Si, la misma figura de una modelo de pasarela. Tenía un carácter peculiar, entre pasota y atrevido, tenía sus propias ideas que la mayoría de las veces no coincidía con las de la sociedad. Se podría decir que era una especie de hippie-pija. Ella prefería ser llamada _artista._

Su relación con mis padres era diferente a la mía, simplemente no congeniaban bien y definitivamente no se llevaba bien con Charlie. Todo ello a raíz de sus estudios. Charlie esperaba que Kate siguiera sus pasos y los míos, y trabajara en la empresa. Yo siempre había adorado los números, la estadística, dirigir, planear, negociar... Ese era mi mundo. Pero no el de Kate. Ella era más soñadora, imaginativa y le gustaba plasmas lo que veía, por eso se decantó por la pintura. Lo que a mi padre no le gustó nada. Llegó incluso a prohibírselo y decirle que no le pagaría los estudios pero Kate tenía un carácter fuerte, como ya dije, y después de decirle que podía meterse el dinero _por el culo_ se fue de la casa a vivir con su novio de 27 años, Derek Nicholson. Él era dueño de un Pub y profesor de música. Raro, ¿eh? Por supuesto esa fue otra de las razones por las que Kate se fue de la casa, Charlie odiaba a su novio.

Renee simplemente no se metía, desde hace años esa era su posición: neutral. Ni si quiera intentaba impedir las peleas que se daban. A mi Derek me caía bien, había hablado con el muchas veces y era una buena persona, aunque le había dejado bien claro lo que pasaría si a Kate le pasaba algo. Entre él y yo le habíamos pagado los estudios dado que Charlie se negaba a ello.

Cuando terminamos de comer el camarero trajo el postre, me quedé sin aliento al ver que era una tarta con 30 velas. En seguida me enfurecí pero me calmé un poco al darme cuenta que fue Renee quien la encargó. La fulminé con la mirada.

-Bien. Ahora vamos a cantar cumpleaños feliz. - sonrió emocionada pero con lágrimas en los ojos - ¿Y Tony? Es su cumpleaños.

-Mamá, Tony no va a venir y lo saber – mascullé lanzando mi servilleta a la mesa.

-Isabella...

-No papá. - le corté – Todos los años lo mismo, venimos aquí para celebrar su cumpleaños y sabemos que no va a venir. - subrayé.

-Bella. - Renee se calló al ver mi mirada.

-Nunca. - susurré lentamente señalándola con mi dedo índice – Nunca en tu vida me vuelvas a llamar _Bella_. - dije con asco. Asintió.

-De acuerdo. - suspiró apartándo las copas. - Vamos a celebrar el cumpleaños de Tony y... - mi paciencia se agotó.

-¡Tony no va a venir! - grité harta – Nunca lo hace, deja de esperarle. - gruñí y me levanté cogiendo mis cosas y salí de allí.

Fuí al parking y estaba a punto de arrancar cuando la puerta del copiloto de mi auto se abrió. Me giré dispuesta a gritarle a quien se hubiese atrevido a hacer tal cosa. Kate subió al auto y se abrochó el cinturón y me sonrió.

-¿Me llevas?

Estaba enfadada pero era mi hermana, no la iba a dejar tirada. Respiré hondo y arranqué.

* * *

><p><strong>Holas, amores. Bueno aquí está el primer capítulo de la historia. Se que no es muy largo pero vamos a ir poco a poco, jeje. Aquí hay mucho material para opinar: la actitud de Bella ¿Emmett y Alice? ¿Y que de la reunión familia? ¿Y Kate la hippie con su novio mayor? ¿La actitud de Charlie y Renee? Y lo más importante, ¿por qué no vino Tony?<strong>

**Hay un hermoso cuadradito aquí abajo que pone _review_ al que al darle podréis dejarme vuestros pensamientos que son muy importantes para mi. Solo por vosotros subo mis historias, al menos decirme que os parecen. Todos los adelantos del fic estarán en mi blog en la máxima brevedad posible. ¡La dirección está en mi blog!**

**Muchos besitos y abrazos, amores.**

**Sayna Cullen.**


	3. Chapter 3

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES MIA**

**Registrada en Safe Creative.**

**Esta prohibida su copia y/o distribución.**

_**Este capítulo esta dedicado a Toriella CullenSwan en agradecimiento a su hermoso review. Muchas gracias, fiel seguido. ;-***_

_**"CAPÍTULO 2"**_

* * *

><p><em>Y eres casi perfecto pero no,<em>

_solamente te falta sentir lo mismo que yo._

_Y que fueran ciertas las palabras ,_

_que me dices en la cama._

_Pero ya se te olvido._

-Sabes que Tony... - empezó.

-No quiero hablar de él – dije cortante.

-Es tu hermano, Isabella.

-¿Y? - levanté mis cejas mirándola brevemente y devolviendo mi mirada a la carretera.

-Pues que.. - comenzó a gesticular pero se vio interrumpida por el tono de su móvil. Bien. - Hola, amor. - sonrió empalagosa. - Bien, te echo de menos. No yo más, yo más. - Rió, rodé los ojos. - No, ya hemos terminado, Isabella me esta llevando así que no hace falta. - silencio – Yo también lo pensé pero parece que este año no iremos. - suspiró - ¿Dónde estás? - me paré en un semáforo en rojo. - ¿Así? De acuerdo, voy de camino. Un beso. Te amo. - cortó la llamada y me miró.

-¿Qué?

-Cambio de rumbo – conturreó – No hace falta que me lleves hasta New Yersey, con que me dejes en la universidad esta bien. - asentí y continué todo recto.

Kate y Derek vivian en New Yersey y él daba clases de música en la universidad de Nueva York. La dejé en la puerta de la universidad y me fui a mi casa. Vivia en un apartamento de Manhattan, en el distrito financiero. Al llegar cogí las escaleras porque estaban de obras en el edificio, hace dos días hubo un apagon generalizado en la ciudad y el sistema eléctrico del edificio había resultado dañado. Estaban revisando todos los apartamentos para ver cuales habían resultado dañados y repararlos. El mío había tenido daños por lo que hoy lo iban a reparar.

Entré a mi casa y me dirigí directamente al baño y me dí una ducha relajante. Al salir me envolví en un albornoz y me fui a la cocina para ponerme un zumo de naranja mientras encendía mi portátil para revisar mi correo. Estaba en eso cuando sonó el timbre. Alice entró rápidamente nada más abrir la puerta, la miré alzando una ceja.

-¿No que no podías quedar? - solté cerrando la puerta, al darme la vuelta la vi en el sofá sentada con la cara enterrada en sus manos. - ¿Alice? - Fruncí el ceño al no recibir respuesta. Me paré delante de ella con mis manos en las caderas. - ¿Me vas a decir que haces aquí o te vas a quedar sentada así todo el rato? Lo digo porque en unas horas voy a salir.

-Isabella. - gimió. Bajé mis manos y me acerqué a ella acuclillándome delante suya.

-Alice, ¿qué ocurre? - susurré aún sin tocarla.

-No podía seguir en esa casa. ¿En que estúpido momento se me ocurrió que estábamos listos para vivir juntos? ¿Y porque demonios no me lo impediste? - me acusó con el ceño fruncido.

-Pues fue una de esa noches en las que te pasabas horas en la cama con Emmett. Y yo no te lo impedí porque simplemente no es mi vida, es la vuestra, era vuestra decisión. - dije clara. Gimió de nuevo dejándose caer de lado en el sofá tapándose la cara. Rodeé los ojos. -No seas tan dramática.

-Es que, - bajó las manos y se quedó mirando al techo. - Era todo tan perfecto. Me dijo que me quería y yo le dije que también, tuvimos un sexo fabuloso, nos divertimos, reimos, salimos, vivimos experiencias. Todo era _demasiado_ perfecto quizás. - me miró - ¿No lo has notado diferente?

-Bueno, sabes que Emmett por muy expontáneo y divertido que sea no es de mostrar sus sentimientos. Los malos al menos. - me senté en la alfombra porque me había cansado de estar acuclillada y apoyé mi brazó en el sofá cerca de su cara y mi cara en mi brazo.

-Yo te digo que esta diferente, no se. Es como... no se. - negó.

-¿Quieres que hable con él?- me ofrecí, y eso era raro. Con razón Alice me miraba extrañada. - ¿Qué? No es que sea mi problema pero sois mis mejores amigos y no me apetece soportar escenas incómodas. - eso si sonaba más a mi.

-Vale. - cogió mi teléfono fijo y me lo extendió. - Llámale.

-¿Ahora? Yo pensaba hablar cara a cara. - me erguí.

-Ahora. - dijo sería.

'Esta mal la pobre' pensé mientras cogía el teléfono y tecleaba el número de mi amigo. Me llevé el teléfono en la oreja cuando Alice me lo arrancó y lo puso en altavoz. La miré con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Bueno?

-Errrr... Emmett. Soy Isabella.

-Lo se. - alargó la última palabra.

-Ah, si. - silencio. Alice me miró indicándome que hablara mediante señas.

-Bueno... No es por nada pero me has llamado tú. -rió.

-Claro, si. Emmett.. - me mordí el labio – Te lo voy a decir directamente. - respiré hondo – He hablado con Alice. - esperé su respuesta pero no oía ni la respiración al otro lado de la línea. - ¿Emmett?

-Si. - contestó con tono serio.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando? - demandé.

-Isabella. Simplemente no dejamos de discutir. Se altera, me altero, nos enfadamos. Siempre por tonterías, a veces por cosas más graves. El caso es que parece que no podemos estar solos en la misma habitación sin pelear. Es como...

-¿La quieres? - le corté.

-¿Qué? - preguntó confundido.

-¿Que si la quieres? No es una pregunta tan difícil.

-Yo... Si, creo. - dijo dubitativo. No me atreví a mirar a Alice porque sabía que esas palabras le estaban haciendo daño.

-¿Crees? Es si o no, Emmett.

-Isabella. ¡No lo se! - chilló. - Desde que estamos así no se que es lo que siento.

-Pues averigualo porque no podeís seguir en esta situación más. O solucionais vuestros problemas y seguís o lo solucionaís y terminaís. Pero lo solucionais porque sois mis amigos y no quiero estar en medio de algo como esto. Siempre lo he dicho, las relaciones entre amigos solo rompen amistades. Habla con ella. ¿Me has oído?

-Si. Lo haré.

-¿Cuando?

-Cuando la vea. Se ha ido de la casa llorando. Estábamos discutiendo. - suspiró pesadamente.

-Pues dejar de hacer y hablar como personas adultas.

-No se puede hablar como adultos con Alice porque se comporta como una niña. - gruñó. Alice hizo un gesto ofendida y le tapé la boca porque estaba segura que iba a replicar. - Estamos y de repente explota, se enfada, hace pataletas, me echa en cara cosas que han pasado y que son ¡estupideces! Y por último se larga y me deja solo. - miré a Alice con el ceño fruncido y le dije _imbécil_ son que Emmett me oyera. Ella frunció los labios y apartó la mirada.

-Estoy deacuerdo contigo, pero inténtalo. Habla con ella como _adultos._ - remarqué la última palabra mirando a Alice con las cejas alzadas.

-Bien. Cuando vuelva hablaré con ella seriamente. Esta vez será en serio Isabella- dijo serio. Asentí pero después recordé que podía verme. Y le dije.

-Vale. Nos vemos, Emmett. Me tengo que ir.

-¿Una cita? - preguntó pícaro, con voz sugerente.

-Si. -reí.

-Ya sabes, Isa. ¡Protección! – exclamó. Me carcajeé.

-Lo se. Adiós.

-Adiós. - se despidió riendo. Ahora que me fijaba,hacia mucho que no Emmett no hacia bromas o reía, había estado muy serio últimamente. Al parecer Alice pensó lo mismo porque dijo:

-Hace mucho que no oía su risa. - susurró mirándo fijamente el teléfono. No quería que se pusiera a llorar así que la sacudí para que me prestara atención.

-Vete. - ordené y me levanté para dirigirme a la cocina y apagar en ordenador y meter en el lavavajillas el vaso en el que bebía zumo.

-Gracias por echarme, eh. - dijo molesta mientras me seguía. Cuando terminé de ordenar todo me dirigí a mi cuarto para elegir que me pondría.

-Cierra al salir. - le dije - dija el teléfono e su sitio. - grité para que me oyera desde la sala. Su respuesta fue cerrar la puerta de un portazo. Estaba segura que el teléfono estaba en el sofá. Negué con una sonrisa en los labios, nuestra amistad siempre había sido así.

Me vestí con un mono corto de seda negra con el cuello en forma de V que se enganchaba a la nuca y dejaba media espalda al descubierto. Lo conjunté con unas plataformas color turquesa y unos pendientes de bola turquesa. Por último me puse una blusa kimono color blanco. Me dejé el pelo suelto **(N/A: Como en la foto del mono. Las fotos de lo que lleva Isabella están en mi blog.)** y simplemente me puse rimel y lápiz de labios rojo.

Me puse perfume en los lados del cuello. _Por si me besa._ En los sobacos. _Por si me abraza._ Y por último alrededor de mi y por mi entrepierna. _Por si se pasa. _Terminé, cogí mi bolso y salí mientras le enviaba un mensaje diciéndole que iba de camino. Condujé hasta Chelsea, que era donde él vivía. Al llegar aparqué a un lado de su puerta, me bajé y toqué la puerta. Entonces me abrió el hombre más sexy que había visto en mucho tiempo.

-Hola. - me sonrió torcidamente.

-Hola. - le correspondí. Se hizo a un lado para que pudiera entrar. Él vivía en un loft de dos pisos, abajo estaba la cocina, la sala-comedor, el cuarto de huéspedes con su baño y el jardín trasero. Arriba, estaba su cuarto y su vestidor, aunque el segundo piso solo ocupaba un tercio de espacio. Tenía un estilo de colores cálido, como el marrón y el beige. Era un lugar precioso, cuando se lo comenté me dijo que lo había comprado ya amueblado y solo había cambiando un par de cosas.

Nada más cerrar la puerta me cogió entre sus brazos y besó profundamente. Sin demorarme, llevé las manos a su cuello y las enredé en su cabello. Metió su lengua en mi boca profundamente, jugando conmigo. No pude evitar gemir. Se apartó de mi, intenté volver a besarlo pero se negó, entonces abrí los ojos y lo miré.

-¿Qué pasa? - respiraba pesadamente.

-Intento calmarme. - suspiró colocando su rostro en mi cuello y después gimió frustrado soltándome. - Vamos a cenar. - Se dirigió a la cocina.

-¿Seguro que no quieres que empecemos por el postre? - sugerí quitándome la blusa kimono. Se giró y se quedó mirándome fijamente.

Tomó una respiración profunda y bufó, estaba segura de haber oido un "joder". Le sonreí dulcemente y me acerqué a él meneando mis caderas.

-Vamos a cenar primero. - alcé las cejas desconcertada, era la primera vez que se detenía así.

-¿Ocurre algo? - pregunté. Me miró extrañado y negó.

-No. - señaló la cocina. - Vamos.

Le seguí a la cocina, la mesa ya estaba puesta y en ella habían dos cajas de pasta tailandesa, una caja de sushi y otras cajas cerradas de pato al limón, había además una botella de vino blanco y dos copas. Me sorprendí de que se hubiese esforzado tanto en una cena, no es que no fuera atento pero normalmente cenábamos rápidamente e íbamos a la cama. Nuestra relación era lo que se llamaría sin compromiso. Nos sentamos a cenar y mientras estaba bebiendo una copa de vino lo observé atentamente.

-¿Qué? - preguntó.

-Es que... me sorprende que te hayas esmerado tanto en la cena.

-No se porque te parece tan raro, - se encogió de hombros – me apetecía comida tailandesa y siempre que la como va acompañada de un buen vino. Ya está. - le quitó importancia. Entrecerré los ojos mirándole pero después decidí que no era nada y continué comiendo.

Terminamos de cenar y nos serví más vino a los dos. Él cortó dos raciones de mouse de chocolate que sacó de la nevera y me dio uno.

-Ummm... _Eto eta delliciozo._ - mascullé.

-¿Qué? - preguntó riéndose. Tragué y le contesté.

-Que esto esta delicioso.

-Si, ¿verdad? Lo compré en una pastelería de la 5ta avenida. Se llama _Souvenirs_, es francesa.

-Pues ya me darás la dirección. - me sonrió torcidamente.

-Cuando quieras. - susurró sugerente. Sabía que no solo se estaba refiriendo a la dirección.

Le sonreí seductora y me llevé otra cucharada de mouse a la boca, la lamí lentamente dejando que viera mi lengua chupar la cuchara mientras le miraba a los ojos. Miró mi boca fijamente mientras se lamía los labios. Volví a tomar otra cucharada y la lamí lentamente, de arriba a abajo, por delante y por detrás. Se levantó y me agarró del cuello a través de la mesa, me besó apasionadamente metiendo su lengua en mi boca, explorándome, excitándome. Agarré su camisa tirando para acercarlo mi. Quitó lo que había en la mesa obligándome a subir, acabé de rodillas sobre la mesa frente a él que estaba de pie.

Dejó mi boca para besar mi mejilla, mi cuello, mi hombro. Gemí. Buscó la cremallera de mi mono tentativamente por mi espalda, agarré su mano dirigiéndola a mi costado derecho indicándole donde se encontraba. Llevé mis manos a su camisa desabrochándola rápidamente mientras él me quitaba el mono, lo bajo hasta mis rodillas. Besó mi cuello y mi hombro mientras sus manos acariciaban mis costados. Dejé su camisa colgando a sus lados, él se la quito con premura. Desabrochó mi sujetador tirándolo por encima de su hombro, acarició mis pechos y después bajó su cabeza y lamió mis pezones. Los pellizco con el índice y el pulgar tirando de ellos primero suavemente y después más duro.

-Me encantan tus pechos. - susurró sobre mi piel. Sonreí acariciando su cabello. Cada vez estaba más mojada, sentía como mis jugos se escurrían por mis muslos.

Desabroché su pantalón pero antes de que pudiera quitarlo me cogío de las rodillas sentándome en la mesa frente a él, tiró de mi mono quitándomelo por completo. Le dí un golpecito con mi pie indicándole que me quitara el zapato, él negó sonriendo torcidamente mientras se acercaba a mi haciendo que quedara tumbada en la mesa con el encima de mi.

-Dejatelos puestos. - murmuró sobre mi boca.

Me besó demandante, metiendo la lengua en mi boca. Nuestras lengua peleabana mientras acariciaba su espalda con mis uñas y él mis costados con sus dedos. Llevé mis manos hasta la cinturilla de sus pantalones metiéndolas por dentro, apreté su trasero contra mi sintiendo su dureza sobre mi centro cubierto por mi tanga. Gemímos al unisono al sentir la fricción.

-Por favor... - suspiré.

-¿Qué? - juegueteó con el lóbulo de mi oreja, mordisqueándolo.

-Sabes el que. - clavé mis uñas en su trasero. Gruñó.

-Quiero oirlo. - se separó mirándome divertido. Bufé y tironeé de sus pantalones, se apretó a mi para que no pudiera quitárselos. Gemí al sentir su dura erección y me mojé más.

-_Sexy_... - le llamé.

-Ummm – él estaba ocupado besando mi cuello.

-Te necesitó – me enconrvé, pagándome más a él. Rió suavemente.

-Hoy estás un poco impaciente, ¿no? - me dijo apartándose un poco permitiendo que bajara sus pantalones y sus calzoncillos de paso. Su erección soltó contra mi muslo y pude sentir el líquido pre-seminal que cubría su glande.

-Oh, Dios, _Sexy_... - suspiré cerrándo los ojos, me besó mientras tiraba de mi tanga bruscamente, sentí como esta se rompió antes de que cayera al suelo.

-Te compraré una mejor. - dijo antes de que pudiera protestar. Bajó sus labios sobre mis pechos, mordisqueándolos mientras metía un dedo en mi interior. Jadeé excitada y apreté mi mano alrededor de su pene.

-Isabella... - sentía sus respiración en mi piel.

-Ahora. - le ordené. Agarró mis caderas y se metió en mi interior de una sola estocada. - ¡Ah! - grité.

-No me des ordenes. - me gruñó arremetiendo de nuevo contra mi.

Me agarré de su espalda clavando mis uñas en ella, envolví mis piernas en su cintura atrayéndolo más a mi.

-Más rápido... - jadeé – Más...

Aumentó el ritmo de sus estocadas provocando que la mesa comenzara a moverse, rozando el culo. Sumergió su boca en mi cuello y mis pechos haciendo gemir y jadear más fuerte, diciendo su nombre una y otra vez. Cogí su rostro y lo besé, desesperada. El calor recorría mi cuerpo comenzando a concentrarse en mi centro. Los músculos de mi coño se apretaron alrededor de su miembro haciéndolo gruñir. Coló una mano entre nuestros cuerpos para estimular mi clítoris llevándome al borde. Grité cuando sentí mi orgasmo clavando los tacones sobre su trasero. Eso le dejaría marca. El me siguío inmediatamente derramándose en mi interior. Se dejó caer sobre mi aplastándome con su peso pero no me importaba, estaba más cómoda que nunca.

Cuando nuestras respiraciones se relajaron, se lavantó saliendo de mi y comenzó a vestirse. Yo me quedé recostada unos minutos más y después me levanté y me vestí. Él ya se había servido un vaso de wisky, mi vaso estaba en la encimera. Estaba echa un desastre. Me mordí el labio mientras me acercaba a él y cogía mi bebida. No hablamos, no hacía falta los dos estábamos satisfechos y eso era lo importante. Oí mi teléfono sonar y me apresuré a cogerlo, podía ser una emergencia de la empresa.

-¿Si?

-¿Isabella? - fruncí el ceño.

-Kate, ¿pasa algo? - suspiró.

-Mamá esta en la clínica, le ha dado un ataque de nervios. - dijo. Rodeé los ojos relajándome, no es que fuera una insensible pero era algo habitual en ella, aunque no acababa siempre en el hospital. Al ser hoy el cumpleaños de Tony y ver que no vendría debió afectarla, le maldije una vez más.

-¿Cómo está?

-Ahora bien, pero pensé que tenía que avisarte.

-Bueno, tengo que colgar. Nos vemos mañana en la clínica.

-De acuerdo. Adiós.

-Adiós.

Me giré viéndolo apoyado sobre la encimera mirándome fijamente.

-¿Problemas? - preguntó simplemente alzando las cejas.

-Lo de siempre – dije encogiéndome de hombros y guardando el móvil. Volví a su lado poniendo mis brazos en sus hombros. - No tengo muchas ganas de irme a mi casa. Tan solitaria...

-Tengo sitio en la cama. - me sonrió volviendo a besarme.

Nos dirigimos a tientas hacia las escalaras que llevaban al piso superior. Cuando llegamos allí nos desnudamos de nuevo pero antes de empezar tenía que aclarar algo de nuevo.

-Esto – nos señalé – es una relación sin ataduras. Sin compromiso. ¿Vale?

-Isabella no te preocupes, no busco otra cosa.

-¿Seguro? - alcé una ceja interrogante.

-Claro. Esto es temporal. Cuando quiera algo serio no empezaré la relación con sexo. - me sentí dolida por su duro comentario aunque no sabía porque. Él no se dio cuenta de mi expresión porque había comenzado a besar mi cuello.

Nos conocimos hace 6 meses en una discoteca a la que había salido con Victoría, una empleada mia que además era mi amiga. Desde el primer momento la relación se basó en sexo y teníamos claro que era sin ningún compromiso aunque no lo habíamos hablado hasta ahora. Nos veíamos mucho, salíamos, hablabamos... podía decir que casi éramos amigos, casi. Pero nada más, no había sentimientos aunque últimamente me sentía rara cuando no estaba con él, como si lo necesitara conmigo. Pero no podía ser porque eso implicaba sentimientos y yo había perdido los míos hace mucho, había decidido no atarme a nadie porque eso te daña, así que me mantenía alejada de todos desde que Tony... sacudí mi cabeza.

-¿Dónde estás? - me preguntó parándo para mirarme ceñudo.

-Aquí. - sonreí acariciando su mejilla y atrayéndolo a mis labios.

Me separé observándolo, era hermoso; esos ojos, labios gruesos, cabello castaño claro, 1,90 m, cuerpo musculo y bronceado. Lo que cualquiera desearía. Pero era débil en cuanto a sentimientos, les tenía terror, incluso más que yo. Se comportaba de manera arrogante y cínica para alejar a la gente de él, los que seguían a su alrededor era por su dinero y poder. Además de las mujeres que querían atraparlo, claro. A pesar de su personalidad era un buen partido, guapo, famoso, joven, rico y dueño de una multinacional automovilística.

-¿Por qué me miras así? - pregutó intrigado.

-Solo te observaba, eres muy _sexy_. - ronronneé, me sonrió torcidamente.

-Por eso me llamas así. - y me besó.

Era cierto, le llamaba _Sexy_ a raíz que cuando hablamos por primera vez los dos dijimos _sexy_ a la vez refiriéndonos al otro. Fue un momento muy gracioso.

-Isabella, o vuelves o te me voy yo. - me amenazó. Ah sí, se me olvidaba, era extremadamente mandón. Igual que yo.

-Relaja, _sexy_, pensaba en ti. - me miró intrigado con sus ojos verdes.

-Pues deja de pensar y estate pendiente de mi. - gruñó agarrando mi cabello para besarme, le mordí el labio fuertemente.

-No me des órdenes, Edward Cullen. - repetí sus palabras de nuevo. Rió besándome de nuevo.

.

.

.

Me levanté a la madrugada saliendo de su casa, tenía que ir al hospital a ver a Renee. Al llegar me encontré con Kate y Charlie.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días. - respondieron.

-¿Cómo a pasado la noche?

-La han tenido que sedar – contestó Charlie. - Esta vez a sido muy grave, Isabella. - me dijo apesadumbrado, se notaba el cansancio en su rostro. - Buscó a Tony por toda la casa, lo llamó al móvil y como no le respondía se puso a gritar que quería que volviera, que quería verlo y los nervios no aguantaron. - suspiró.

-Esto no puede seguir así. - gruñí enfadada - ¿En que cuarto está? - le pregunté a Kate.

-¿Para que? - preguntó Charlie levantándose de su asiento.

-Quiero ver a mi madre, ¿no puedo o que? - espeté enfadada, él volvió a sentarse. Kate me llevó al cuarto en el que estaba Renee despierta y sentada en la camilla.

-Isabella... - suspiró aliviada – Tú me ayudarás. - sonrió temblorosa. - Llama a tu hermano y dile que venga, es importante.

-Mamá... - respiré profundamente intentando controlarme.

-Por favor, quiero verlo. Desde que se fue no le he visto ni sabido nada de él.

-Reneé – la interrumpí con voz dura.

-¡Llámale! - gritó ya llorando.

-¡Anthony no va a venir! - explotando por fin, tantos años siguiéndole la corriente.

-Si le llamas lo hará. - afirmó ella.

-¡Tony no va a venir porque está muerto Renee! ¡Muerto! Y nunca lo vas a volver a ver, métetelo en la cabeza de una vez. - grité. Salí dando un portazo, dejando a mi madre gritando en el cuarto con Kate.

Cuando mi hermano mayor murió, Reneé tuvo su primera crisis de nervios y esa fue la peor. Cuando se recuperó se negó a creer que su hijo había muerto por lo que empezó a decir que se había ido de viaje ninguno la sacamos del error a pesar de los consejos del terapeuta. Hoy me había hartado de esta situación por lo que se lo dije, no de la mejor manera pero si de la única que se le metería en la cabeza.

Pasé al lado de Charlie como una exhalación sin hacer caso de sus llamados, ahora no podía hablar. Cada vez que salía el tema de Tony me ponía mal, no me gustaba hablar de él.

_Está muerto. Y no merece que pienses en él._

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, amores. Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo de la historia. Espero que os haya gustado y que me lo dejéis escrito. Por fin sabemos que a pasado con Tony. Y que me decís del Lemmon, ¿os a gustado? ¿Edward y Bella en una relación sin compromiso? ¿Emmett y Alice juntos y con problemas? Y lo más importante, ¿por qué Bella no quiere saber nada de Tony?<strong>

**Quisiera agradecer todos vuestros reviews con todo mi cariño: **_**Toriella CullenSwan**__**, Guest, dianaviviani, bbluelilas**__**.**_** Muchas gracias.**

**En cuanto a tu pregunta _Toriella CullenSwan_ no se cada cuanto actualizaré pero espero que sea al menos cada dos semanas o así. Y me encanta que seas mi fiel seguidora y te lo agradezco de todo corazón. Un besito.**

**Y para tu pregunta _bbluelilas_, creo que será una historia larga porque tengo muchas ideas para ella pero quien sabe, las historias en realidad se escriben solas. ;-)**

**Hay un hermoso cuadradito aquí abajo que pone _review_ al que al darle podréis dejarme vuestros pensamientos que son muy importantes para mi. Solo por vosotros subo mis historias, al menos decirme que os parecen. Todos los adelantos del fic estarán en mi blog en la máxima brevedad posible. ¡La dirección está en mi blog!**

**Muchos besitos y abrazos, amores.**

**Sayna Cullen.**


End file.
